


Gossip Glee Girl 2

by ShiftBubble



Series: Gossip Glee Girl [2]
Category: Glee, Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Best Friends, Drama, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gossip, Love, M/M, NYC, Romance, Secrets, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiftBubble/pseuds/ShiftBubble
Summary: AU: PART 2 IN 'Gossip Glee Girl' SERIES- Blaine lives in Brooklyn with his sister, Rachel. Kurt is best friends with the Mean Girl pack of the UES including Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. Gossip Girl is sure to bring everyone's hidden secrets to light! Klaine! Anderberry-siblings! Brittana! NYC! MUST-READ!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: Gossip Glee Girl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135877
Collections: Glee Browsing, Glee Fanfics, Glee Fanfiction, glee, glee!





	1. Episode One, Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is a PART TWO IN THE 'Gossip Glee Girl' SERIES! I do recommend reading that fanfic first so you learn about exactly what has happened to the characters thus far. 
> 
> You can expect a lot of new characters and messy relationships in S2. ENJOY!

** Chapter 1 **

**_Unlike the rest of us, sex, lies and scandal never take a vacation. Instead, they take the Long Island Expressway and head east. To the Hamptons. Some would say summer is their busiest season. Think Park Avenue. But with tennis whites and bain de soleil. The players change, but the game remains the same._ **

“I think you should go now.”

“Come on, we haven’t spent any time together all summer,” Puck complained to the older brunette. 

“I’m not kidding. This was a mistake.”

“That’s what you said last time,” Puck attempted to distract with kisses on her shoulder. She shrugged him off and slid closer to the edge of the bed.

“It was a mistake then too,” she replied and sat at the vanity in her black lingerie and steel grey thin robe.  [3x07]  She looked at herself pensively. “Isn’t there someone else closer to your age that you’d rather...?”

“I’m not interested in anyone else,” he said defensively. 

Honestly, he’d spent the summer months chasing Shelby Corcoran to put his mind far away from the only other person who kept any part of his heart: Quinn Fabray. Once she told him she was heading back home to Ohio at the end of the wedding weekend, he’d made a fairly irrational decision to follow her. He had never asked about Shelby’s family. She wasn’t the type to keep photos of her kids around so it took weeks before he discovered who she was. It bothered him for only about a minute before Puck processed the information and was still 100% enamored. She’d kicked him out of her home more than once insisting that she was done, but he just booked a room at a luxury hotel nearby and showed up again a day or two later.

* * *

Meanwhile, Puck’s father, Mr. Puckerman, and his new wife, Carole Hudson-Hummel Puckerman, spent most of the summer in Naples for an extended honeymoon. Finn went with his mom for the first couple of weeks and stuffed himself with all the wine and pasta he could before becoming bored and isolated. Thankfully, he was able to return home for football training practice. He was in a perfect position to begin training as the new QB for the William McKinley team. 

* * *

**_Spotted: Quinn Fabray at Charles de Gaulle, homeward bound. What could possibly make Queen Quinn abandon France before Labor Day? We bet Noah Puckerman wants to know. Also spotted: Kurt Hummel on Cooper’s Beach. Alone again._ **

Quinn carried a small travel purse on her arm as she waited in the open lobby of the airport. She wore a vintage bright blue sleeveless blouse and brightly patterned Hawaiian style maxi skirt. [Afternoon delight] She decided to leave a voicemail for Kurt.

“So, I’m at the airport, finally. I’m ready to get back to New York already. The summer was fabulous, and I’m feeling refreshed for the first time in months. I really hope you’re not still moping on the beach. Oh, and I’m also bringing home a surprise, and thankfully, it isn’t a Pekingese,” she smirked confidently before hanging up her phone. 

* * *

_We’ve heard talk that things are heating up with Blaine Anderson. And where there’s smoke, there’s usually fire. But if that’s the case, why has Blaine fallen right off our radar and Kurt is always sighted solo? Wonder what he’d do if he knew Lonely Boy wasn’t so lonely anymore._

Blaine was thoroughly and completely obsessed with one person: Jeremiah. 

The two had gone for coffee twice on two separate occasions. Blaine just knew that if the older boy knew how he felt about him, then they could be boyfriends. He was working on the perfect plan to win his heart. He needed something grand and bold. Nothing ordinary would do for the lush, dark blonde male who Blaine was crushing on. 

**_ Well, well, well, Lonely Boy. Maybe dating and dumping Kurt wasn’t such a bad idea. Looks it’s time to give you a new nickname. How about "playboy"? _ **

Blaine hoped to escalate his romance with the older boy by inviting Jeremiah out to dinner after his last amusement park performance of the summer.

Blaine needed some summer employment or activity to take his mind off of Kurt, who was interning somewhere in the city for Vogue magazine. He out-auditioned two other entertainers for the prized spot at an amusement park performer. He mostly did acapella and boyband numbers in a blue suit with red trimming. He worked hard two days a week since June. Although he would have loved to have some roadies, he didn’t have a large fan mob stationed in the crowd for his performances, and unfortunately, the pay wasn’t amazing, but it did give him an opportunity to perform. Blaine always loved being in the spotlight, so it was worth it, even when he sometimes had to sing louder than the screaming from a nearby roller coaster that passed almost directly above the small stage set up in the ‘Western’ district of the theme park.

It was after a performance of his knock-out final number “Teenage Dream” that he received a business card from an agent taking his kids to the park. He was invited to perform again for a potential audition performance Saturday morning in the city. 

* * *

**_As for Little J, looks like this summer has been all work and no play._ **

Rachel had the busiest summer of her life as she worked her tail off as a student of one, Cassandra July, the infamous dance instructor, whom Rachel had been accepted as student for a rigorous summer bootcamp offshoot of NYADA. She began the summer confident that if she could prove to Ms. July that she had what it takes, her problems would be solved. Unfortunately, Cassie was impossible and unmovable. She berated the young girl constantly and assured her that she would never be able to make it in the business regardless of her vocal range, adaptability, and musical theatre achievements to date. She may as well continue to be a nobody because she definitely would never impress her dance instructor in even a marginal way. 

* * *

Puck adjusted his collar and the watch on his wrist. He’d dressed in a blue suit jacket and black trim with black pants.  [Stop in the name of love] The truth was that all summer he was looking for someone to act as a distraction in his life. The only person he ever had eyes for and actual feelings for was Quinn, but she had rejected him enough times for him to know that he wasn’t good enough for her and never would be. When she’d begun to show interest in him, he knew that he couldn’t let anything start. It would only be a matter of time before she would see through his cool façade and be disgusted at the human underneath. There was no way he could let him ever be that vulnerable. 

When Shelby kicked him out of her apartment for the final time, Puck knew he’d lost the last tie clinging him to the past. The summer was nearly over, and he’d have to seriously consider what step he wanted to take for the Fall. He didn’t want to see Quinn with anyone else. 

That was how he found himself with a bouquet waiting for the beautiful blonde as she made her debut into the Hamptons. Quinn wore a L. Erickson ¼" Ultracomfort Headband in ‘Ink,’ natural Anthropologie Summer Grass Belt, blue and white Rag & Bone Monterrey Dress, and brown Urban Outfitters Kimchi Blue Linen and Leather Lace-up boots.  [Don’t Stop] When he made eye contact with the pretty blonde as she stepped off the bus, she stared for a moment but barely acknowledged him. She spun into the arms of her handsome man in tow who gathered her extra summer bags. 

It wasn’t his fault that Quinn had come home with a new man. Time waits for no man.

**_ Spotted: Puckerman waiting for the Jitney. A dozen roses in one hand, his heart in the other. You know what they say, a man is a good thing to come home for, but an even better thing to come home with. Ain’t karma a bitch? We know Quinn Fabray is _ ** .

* * *

Quinn met Biff McIntosh while taking a much-needed vacation from the hot and humid NYC climate. The Hamptons could not thoroughly encompass how far away she wanted to be from the humdrum especially after having put her heart on her sleeve for Puck to ignore her completely and disappear completely for the whole summer. Biff was the kind of guy she knew she should be with. He was charming, handsome and responsible, not to mention that his family planted the first ever Macintosh apple orchard in Pennsylvania. Not only was he a student at Yale, but he was also the president of a secret society and Captain of the water polo team. She could not have crafted a better dream man if she had written up a list of his qualities herself. The only problem she was having that she could not ignore was that he knew nothing about her and did not seem too interested in learning. 

She was not thrilled to tell him about her home and friends. She did not think she would be able to impress him with her stories, but she was a bit more concerned that he never asked her about those things. More puzzling was the fact that he could talk about himself for most of the day. It didn’t strike her as a red flag yet, and she was sure their relationship would only grow the longer they spent together. She brought him home to lock him down. This was what she needed.

* * *

Quinn had a plan to meet Kurt in the garden the next day. She dressed in a golden yellow Calvin Klein Ruched Dot dress. [Halo] Her childhood best friend was thoroughly cocooned in a white Armor Lux ‘Dutch Breton’ striped red and blue line shirt under an oversized umbrella so as not to burn his porcelain skin in the hot Long Island sun. [3x03] He wore sunglasses to block more of the light. She giggled as his apparent misery. 

“We could have just met inside if I knew you’d be like this.”

“Like what?” he asked curiously, unaware of his ridiculousness.

Quinn had enough stories to fill an afternoon, but she grasped from his responses that Kurt had pretty much gone solo all summer, and she needed to know more.

“Are you telling me you didn’t meet anyone? Like no one?” she sputtered.

“I don’t know. I just wasn’t ready or interested in getting involved with someone, at all. The wound is still too fresh. I still miss him,” he said despairingly. 

Blaine was the obvious “him” still on Kurt’s mind. After they’d broken up, he’d been scared to open himself up again. Blaine was right. He’d kept so many secrets and ignored the truth at every opportunity he could. He’d expected his complicated relationships with Sebastian Smythe and Dave Karofsky to remain in the past, but when they came knocking, Kurt couldn’t deny them. Blaine was right about him. He deserved the cold shoulder. He couldn’t turn over a new leaf without accepting every part of himself, the good with the bad.

“Well as long as you keep trying to put him from your mind,” she sighed piteously.

“Easy for you to say, Miss-I'm-completely-over-Puck-which-is-why-I-brought-this-random-dude-home-to-the-Hamptons,” Kurt mocked. “You know you just brought him to make him jealous.”

“I didn’t do that. Biff and I actually connected.”

“He’s a douche, Quinn. I spent five minutes talking to him, and he asked about my feelings about gay pride and how brave I was. It was performative and insulting.”

“He’s just misunderstood. I’m telling you. You just don’t know him yet. When you get to know him more, you’ll see he’s great,” she said reassuring mostly just herself. Kurt rolled his eyes. Quinn got back on the defensive.

“So, what have you been doing to stay busy? You made any friends? Did anything social at all?” she asked. Kurt shrunk, uncomfortable about how he might be able to answer her question honestly without it becoming an issue.

“Actually, I did get to know someone a bit better.”

“Oh really,” Quinn asked distractedly as she looked down at her menu. “I didn’t realize there was anyone left in the city worth talking to. Who is it?” Kurt shifted his napkin on his lap.

“Oh, um, Rachel,” he whispered hoping it would miss her ears. 

She looked up at him furious.

“Excuse me, I must be losing my hearing because it sounds like you just named the dwarf, who I nearly forgot existed.”

“Come on, what more can you have against her? Didn’t I see you dancing together at my mother’s wedding reception?” Kurt asked.

“One night is not enough. She’s a pest who won’t go away. It seemed easier to let her in rather than constantly call an exterminator but considering my rejuvenating summer I was planning to double my attempts at removing her. What do you two even have in common anyway? She has the style of billy goat,” she asked. She thought for a moment, “...Blaine?”

“No! No, we do not talk about him, at all. I don’t even want to know what he’s up to. I’m thankful Gossip Girl hasn’t made a peep. It’s better to know nothing than hear that he’s met someone else or he’s—” he cut himself off. “Rachel is currently a student of Crazy July, and she needed someone to kind of be in the struggle with her.”

“Whatever cross you decide to bear is your own business. You know where my opinion falls,” she said coldly. 

Her distain for Rachel was enough to sustain her for years. Lil R had buggered her way into the inner circle, and while she hazed her to no end, it seemed as if she actually found a place in high society even her clique had grown to like the obnoxious and annoying little sprite enough to invite her to events and consider her one of their own. Although she transplanted her into the UES, she was raised in Brooklyn, a fact that wouldn’t just ignore. Quinn couldn’t get rid of her, and at this point, the likelihood of her vanishing was getting grimmer by the day. She had too many footholds. Even before this newfound friendship between Kurt and Rachel, her brother Blaine had been dating Kurt for most of the year. And B was possibly the only person Kurt ever truly loved and vice versa. It made it particularly difficult to plot a world-crushing plan against the chipper brunette when she had a familial tie to Q’s best friend. 

Then, of course, there was the whole issue of Rachel and Finn being the most consistent couple their freshman year of high school. She could never do anything to harm Finn because he was Kurt’s brother, and there were unspoken feelings there that she preferred to bury deep. It’s not like anything ever happening between them was practical. While it would be sure to wipe the grin of Rachel’s face, she knew it wouldn’t be fair to him to use him as sport, not when they could actually be something special.

Quinn, however, was done with high school boys. The cycles she found herself in seemed endless. She’d clung to Sam for three quarters of the year, but they were finally through, and she’d spent the final quarter of the school year ignoring her budding feelings for his best friend, Puck, which completely blew up in her face and almost cost her crown. If she could make this Biff thing work, she might finally be on a path that did not lead to any more childish mistakes. She was ready and had outgrown all the played-out drama.

Quinn wasn’t done regaling Kurt with memories of her trip. They’d just gone for fresh fruit smoothies before heading into the air conditioner for a bit when they bumped into Sam and Puck walking down to the beach. 

* * *

Sam had spent the summer mostly alone. Puck left New York right after the wedding. Finn had football practice nearly every day when he was back from his family trip. With Puck and Finn out of the picture, he was left to his own devices. He visited his siblings for the Fourth of July in the home he gave to their mother in Riverdale, which was the only highlight of the summer. Stacey and Stevie looked up to him in a way he never experienced at home with his mother, renowned drunk, April Rhodes, and his con father, Sandy Ryerson, who’d been on trial and in jail for his illegal drug business, embezzlement, tax evasion and fraud. 

Part of the reason he raced away from home was the constant stream of interrogation and pressure from the legal components of his father’s case. This summer had taken a new turn as he and his mother were kicked out of their NYC home as the bank collected their financial assets. She’d hurried home to her family members vacationing in the Hamptons to house her and ensure she maintained her lifestyle and socialite profile for at least one more summer. Sam gathered a bag of his stuff and backpacked to Kentucky figuring he could embody, Jack Kerouac, one of his idols and author of ‘On the Road.’ He’d returned just in time for the final White Party of the summer at the request of Puck who finally got in touch with him. He had just started to tell Puck about his trials as they headed to the beach.

* * *

Puck immediately spotted Quinn and Kurt.

“Look who it is! Kurt & Q,” he said not giving her the satisfaction of saying her name.

“Hey, good to see you!” Sam said pleasantly. Kurt noticed that he looked like he changed. Something in Sam’s eyes seemed older and matured.

“Charmed,” Quinn responded with her usual bitchiness before grabbing Kurt’s arms to leave. Puck interrupted. Kurt knew he didn’t want to be a part of this confrontation and weaseled himself out of Quinn’s grip. He took a step closer to Sam.

“How have you been?” Kurt said taking him away from the other two. Puck wasted no time.

“So, who’s that guy I saw you with last night?”

“Subtle, Puck, real subtle,” she replied annoyed. Puck raised his brows mischievously. He knew she wanted to brag and make him jealous; it was classic Quinn.

“Biff McIntosh. He’s a college man, devilishly handsome, and wildly respected,” her light airy voice controlled. 

“I’m sure he’s the perfect guy for you,” he retorted.

“He is,” she said matter-of-factly.

“I don’t doubt it. Good luck,” he said walking away and taking Sam with him. Quinn scoffed. Kurt saw her and tried to hold back his shock. She did not expect that to happen.


	2. Episode One, Chapter 2

After her brief interaction with Puck, she wanted some reassurance from Biff that this was working and could work, and she needed to know she was making the right decision. She felt uncertain enough to know she needed to be honest with him. Even if he didn’t know now, it wouldn’t be long before he was introduced to Gossip Girl and the sea of foul falsities, which would change his view of her forever. She wanted to speak in private the next day, but he wouldn’t leave the premises of the country club where he played racquetball. Instead, she walked him to the parking lot. 

Quinn began with the easy stuff, but Sam’s story ended in deception and Biff stopped her confused, asking for more information. She knew it wouldn’t make her look any better in his eyes. He was surprised and asked questions about Gossip Girl, which he searched up on his phone against her protests and glanced at all the posts in reference to her. 

“Are you kidding me? _This_ is who you are. _This_ is pathetic. You’re pathetic!” He raised his voice insulting her. Quinn reacted quickly and grabbed his nose. Her tolerance of bullshit from men wearing thin. 

“That’s not a nice thing to say about someone. Take it back,” she said angrily. He attempted to fight back when another body slammed up against him throwing Biff to the ground. 

“You’re the pathetic one,” Puck yelled kicking him. Quinn tried to get him to stop before someone got really hurt. He took a punch before it stopped. Biff raced out of there. 

Quinn and Puck were left standing. Puck couldn’t deny how beautiful and badass she looked. She couldn't believe how messed up everything was. She huffed before running back to her golf cart to get her home. 

* * *

Blaine had no idea what to expect, but he’d never been one to pass on an opportunity to perform for an audience. He was feeling much more confident since his summer activities wiped away any insecurities. If he could perform for an audience of almost none, he could perform for anyone, anywhere. In the room he entered for the so-called audition were about 20 other young performers like himself, the agent he knew, and a red-haired older woman with blue eyes. He wore a red, blue and white Gant Rugger R. stripe polo, red bow tie, navy green trousers, red-ton Brooks Brothers Suede Buck shoes and cream H&M Textured-Knit cardigan. [Dreams come true] He didn’t have time to ask what the audition was even for before he was called to perform. He made his way to the piano. 

“My name is Blaine Anderson, and I will be singing ‘The Luckiest’ by Ben Folds.” 

_“I don't get many things right the first time / In fact, I am told that a lot / Now I know all the wrong turns, the stumbles the falls / Brought me here,”_ he had always loved this song, but it meant something more to him now than it ever had before. 

_“And where was I before the day / That I first saw your lovely face? / Now I see it every day / And I know / That I am / I am / I am / The luckiest,”_ Blaine hadn’t expected to see such clear images of Kurt in his mind’s eye while singing this song. He thought there might be more feelings of Jeremiah, but the heart in this song didn’t lie. His admiration of Jeremiah was not on par at all with what he felt about Kurt. 

_“What if I'd been born 50 years before you / In a house on a street where you lived / Maybe I'd be outside as you passed on your bike / Would I know? / And in a white sea of eyes_   
_I see one pair that I recognize / And I know,”_ Blaine resisted any tears as he reached the final stanzas of the song, 

_“That I am / I am / I am / The luckiest / I love you more than I have ever found a way to say to you / Next door there's an old man who lived to his 90's / And one day passed away in his sleep / And his wife, she stayed for a couple of days / And passed away / I'm sorry, I know that's a strange way to tell you that I know we belong / That I know / That I am / I am / I am / The luckiest / The luckiest.”_

Blaine pushed through to the end and heard a smattering of applause. The red-haired old woman looked at him quite pleased. She held his gaze for a moment and then whispered in the ear of the agent. He thanked Blaine and wrapped up the program for the day. 

In Blaine’s mind, there was a war of what he should do. He had planned to see Jeremiah after his half-day shift, and he planned to keep the date. There was something he knew he must do. In a blur, he was told of a follow-up lunch he was invited to after his splendid performance. Blaine bowed graciously, accepting the date before rushing out the door. 

Jeremiah worked at the Gap in Brooklyn, which was only a train ride away. He had hoped to make a better impression and possibly serenade the handsome guy, but his mind was racing, and he didn’t have the time he previously thought he would. He really hoped he might reciprocate his feelings or else he would feel like a dummy. 

Blaine knew exactly where to find him when he walked into the large store. He took a deep breath before walking forward. 

“Jeremiah!” he said getting the other’s attention. The older boy looked at him surprised. He continued his walk staring exclusively at Jeremiah’s lips and closed the distance between them with a kiss. The other guy was still for a moment before he eventually pulled away. Blaine knew exactly what he was going to say. There were people around him staring. He looked at him bashfully and apologized multiple times before hustling outside. 

Blaine had been wrong. He thought it was over with Kurt. One kiss made it clear. It would never be over. He had somewhere else he needed to be. 

**_Sometimes the stars align for two old friends to come together. But sometimes they align for two old flames to totally combust. Wonder what the sky holds for K tonight. Friendship or fireworks?_**

* * *

Tina spent part of the summer working with the Brainiacs, academic decathlon league, but when she knocked on Blaine’s front door Saturday morning in a black dress, tights, Wrecords by Monkey Vinyl Record Chandelier necklace, and Fluevog Mini Lover Boots, she was surprised to find out that he was not anxiously waiting for her to return. Rachel told him that he had an audition in Times Square. [I follow rivers] 

“Do you know what it is? I’m surprised you didn’t want to go,” Tina asked her. 

“Oh please! Blaine got this card from someone while working an amusement park gig,” she said with reserved disdain. “We do not fall in the same category at all. I told him not to even take that job, but he wouldn’t listen to me. There’s no way anyone will take him seriously in the business. That is why I worked my butt off all summer for Ms. July... not that it got me anywhere since she infinitely hates me. I didn’t know it was possible to feel this hopeless. I’ve never been the most liked in any setting, but it’s like she has it out for me. I would take Quinn and Santana over her any day,” she vented to Tina on the couch crossing her legs. She wore a white and blue denim Forever 21 Marcia Woven shirt dress and tan brown Marc by Marc Jacobs Enamel Dove Elasticated belt. [Borderline song] 

“I’m sure you’ll get through it. It’s ending soon, isn’t it?” 

“There is a fall program I want to get into but guess who’s on the acceptance committee?” she scoffed. It was impossible. 

“You just have to prove how good you are! Maybe you and Blaine could do a duet—you always sound great together.” 

“Yeah, that wouldn’t be the worst idea,” she bit her fingernails, “but he’s been so busy and he’s entirely obsessed with this new guy.” She readjusted herself on the cushion and continued conspiratorially whispering to Tina. “It’s kind of embarrassing, but I don’t know how to break it to him. I know he’s just sensitive still from his breakup with Kurt. I mean he dumped him, but somehow, he’s the one acting a wreck! I know, and you can’t tell Blaine this, but I’ve been talking to Kurt a lot this summer...” Tina’s eyes widened at the news. “Yeah, it’s pretty top secret at least until school starts, I guess, but Kurt’s not over him. I don’t think it’s impossible to have hope that they might even get back together, but don’t hold me to it.” 

“Wow! That’s a lot,” Tina said trying to process all this new information. 

“Tell me about it!” 

“Do you think you and Finn are...?” 

“No, no, I’m not talking about it. Not with him, not with anyone. This summer was a lot harder than I thought to get over Finn. I’ve been dedicated to honing my craft, but then, a song will play, and if it’s a love song, he’s the only one I want to sing to.” Tina hugged her shoulder. 

“Do you think there’s any chance he feels the same way?” 

“I doubt it. I haven’t heard anything from him. If he wanted to talk to me, he probably would have by now. The last time we spoke was the wedding reception. It was only for a moment, but I don’t know... I thought more would come from it.” 

“Hey, you’ll move on. Sometimes it takes time.” 

“It’s been a long time. I’m just going to watch sad movies for the next week. You’re welcome to join me. You know what also bothers me? All my school friends have invites to the White Party in the Hamptons tonight, and I’ll be right here. Quinn has been back in town for a week, and she is as cruel as ever. I just can’t let this year get away from me. I’ll never have a chance of rising out of my station at school, if I’m not at the social event of the summer—it's a huge backstep.” 

“What do you need to get an invite?” 

“It’s a who’s who thing. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany’s families have been on the list for forever,” she sighed. 

“What about your new friend Kurt?” 

“I can’t ask him to invite me. I don’t want him to think I would abuse our friendship; that’s not why we’re friends.” 

“You really think he’ll take it that way.” 

“Quinn would. She’ll put thoughts into Kurt’s head.” 

“If he’s really your friend, don’t you think he’d know the difference?” 

Rachel waited until she gained the nerve before she got in touch with Kurt, who was completely understanding about her desire to attend the White Party. He gave her his word that her name would be on the guestlist when she arrived. 

* * *

Kurt planned on picking up a seltzer water as he stood on line at the drinks table when he suddenly got the Gossip Girl notice: a short grainy video of Blaine moving in for the kill and pressing his lips to a random shaggy-hair blonde he’d never seen before in the middle of a crowded store. Kurt felt himself want to keel over. Now that it was his turn in line, he changed his order to something a bit stronger. 

**_Spotted: Blaine and Jeremiah in a massive display of PDA. And that’s exactly what Kurt Hummel is. Pretty Damn Angry._**

* * *

“Leave me alone, Puck,” Quinn said racing off to where the Mohawk-wearing teen wasn’t. He’d been trying to corner her since she arrived at the White Party. Quinn wore a thin, tight white top with elegant bolero-type cap sleeves. [Fix you] She couldn’t outlive her embarrassment from earlier. 

“What’s the rush?” 

“I’m still not desperate enough to want to hang out with the likes of you.” 

“What’s the matter? I just don’t understand you people.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean? You think that because Biff is gone, you’re next in line. You're the one who disappeared at the start of the summer. I can only imagine where you were this whole time.” 

“It doesn’t matter where I was. None of that even matters,” he replied. 

“Can you even tell me?” she held him to it. If he wanted to be honest and have a real conversation that was one thing, she would not tolerate him being an asshole anymore. Puck wasn’t proud of himself, and he didn’t want this to be aired all over the place, considering who could get in massive trouble for their relationship. 

“It’s no one you know,” he answered giving enough away that her worst fear was confirmed, and he’d been fawning over someone else. She didn’t know what to believe but hoped it wasn’t anything too serious. 

“What’s her name?” 

“Shelby Corcoran, she’s from out of town,” he answered, positive that the two had never crossed paths long enough to speak. 

“I know that name. Where do I know that name from? ...a queen knows her kingdom,” she said sifting through names. The cogs in her mind turned. Puck anxiously waited for what she’d know or come up with. Quinn stiffened when her thoughts stopped on a subject. 

“Rachel Berry Corcoran Anderson—Are you telling me that you spent the summer with Rachel and Blaine’s mom? Are you out of your mind?!” 

“It wasn’t my smartest move.” 

“You disgust me,” she said began crying angrily. He tried to stop her, but she pulled away and vanished into the crowd. 

* * *

Blaine couldn’t believe there were GG trolls manning a Brooklyn Gap. He thought, for sure, he would be safer than this. He knew what had been blasted on Gossip Girl just an hour after the now infamous kiss. Immediately after, he had hopped on the 3-hour LIRR trip to the Hamptons. He only had a short window of time before Kurt would take the public news as a sign to completely move on, and now he knew that he couldn’t let that happen. 

Sue Sylvester, Kurt’s grandmother, saw her grandson’s old flame lingering at the gate to the White Party figuring out how to get in with the wrong dress code and no invitation. Kurt was the sort of guy who could walk in everywhere and whether it was his recognizability, style, or general confidence and swagger, he always made an entrance. Sue knew she had to let him in. He could only be there for one reason, and she would never admit how happy she was to know it. He was a little shocked to see in her a white wedding dress though he didn’t have the nerve to ask about it considering she was doing him a pretty big favor by letting him in at all. She even pulled aside a waiter and bribed him to give Blaine a white outfit to wear of a short sleeve shirt and invisible white suspenders. [Fix you] 

In a serious case of déjà vu from the wedding reception in May, Blaine spotted his previously uninvited sister in a white Anthropologie Thousand Carat pullover sweater hanging with Santana and Brittany at the White Party. [Fix you] Santana had on a white tank under a thin layer with lace sleeves and Brittany wore a white Free People Ana’s Lovely Ruffle Hi-Lo top. [Fix you] If he’d known, she was coming they could have split the ride, and he wouldn’t have had to indebt himself to Sue. In the corner of his eye, he saw Finn sitting alone at a nearby table staring in his sister’s direction in white tee under an opened button-down shirt. [Fix you] It would have been loads easier for Blaine if Kurt had been just with his brother, but he’d have to keep up the search. 

Thankfully he didn’t go too far before he found Kurt sitting comfortably on a chaise inside the estate in a white sleeve long shirt tie and tall boots. [Fix you] Kurt’s crystal blue eyes widened when he spotted him. 

“Blaine, how’d you get here?” 

“Sue let me in and gave me this to wear. I think I owe her a favor—I’m not all that excited about it,” he said awkwardly stepping closer. Kurt recalled that although he was stunned, he was actually mad at him, and his weird encounter with his eccentric grandmother wasn’t going to change that. 

“Why are you here? I thought you’d be off on your honeymoon with the handsome Adonis from the Gap,” Kurt replied spitefully although he wanted to show less emotion. 

“I’m sorry you saw that. I thought I needed to move on. I tried to all summer, but I realized something. I don’t want to be with anyone else because no one makes me feel like you do. That’s not just a corny line. I don’t know if you’re seeing someone or you just don’t want to see me, but I was wrong to ever let you go. I came straight here because I had to tell you to your face that I—”

Blaine would have kept talking if Kurt hadn’t kissed him, moved by his words and desperate to be as close to him as possible. 

**_When words get in the way, there’s really only one thing left to do..._**

Somehow the two found their way into an empty room upstairs where Kurt and Blaine could express how much they missed each other. 

* * *

Just as Blaine got into a comfortable position to cuddle the taller man, Kurt pulled away and started hustling to get dressed. 

“I have to get back down there. People will wonder where I’ve gone off to.” 

“Are we—is everything okay?” Blaine asked self-consciously. Kurt nodded but didn’t look at him as he stood in front of the mirror buttoning his shirt. “Tell me now that we’re not back together.” 

“I mean it was fun, but—” Kurt admitted, not giving anything away. 

“I’m not going to let you minimize this, Kurt,” he said good-naturedly. “I know that this is real and that we’re going to be together, no matter how much you pretend this doesn’t mean anything. I can be persistent,” he whispered in his ear with a smirk. 

Kurt looked at the handsome man before him who was ready to give him everything he ever wanted, and he almost felt bad for him. He gazed into his eyes for a moment before tripling his seduction tactic. 

“I’ll see you downstairs,” he breathed as he left and closing the door behind him. 

Blaine held his tongue and smiled smugly. He had more than enough hope that he could thoroughly win Kurt back. He’d seen it in Kurt’s face. They wanted each other. He’d just have to convince Kurt it was right to try again. 

**_They say summer love is fleeting, but sometimes what starts as a fling can lead to the real thing. A simple trip to the beach could be all it takes to clear our heads and open our hearts. And write a new ending to an old story. There are those who got burned by the heat. They just want to forget and start over. While there are others who want each moment to last forever. But everyone can agree on one thing: tans fade, highlights go dark and we all get sick of sand in our shoes. But the end of summer is the beginning of a new season, so we find ourselves looking to the future. You ain’t seen nothin’ yet. XOXO, Gossip Girl_ **


	3. Episode Two, Chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

**_As summer comes to an end, I'd like to share a few of the things I've learned about fun in the sun. Gossip Girl Summer Tip #1: Don't fall asleep on the job. The best hookups are free of morning breath and awkward conversation. The only thing harder than making up is waking up._**

Blaine and Kurt needed to have a serious conversation. It was easy to push off the previous night as built-up emotions and misguided thinking, but would it last? Could they get back into things? What would be different the next time around? Blaine confessed what he still felt for the taller boy, but while Kurt’s heart was in the right place, his mind was quick to reject it. Who is to say he wouldn’t screw it up worse? He had already broken Blaine’s heart once and was terrified of doing it again. 

They needed to talk in front of people, possibly for a nice dinner. Somewhere quiet but populated. Somewhere it wouldn’t be so easy to slip into what they were good at and ignore their issues. Blaine held enough passion and lust in his pinky finger that, if Kurt was being quite honest, it was difficult not to ignore their old, legendary chemistry and want to tear each other’s clothes off. He couldn’t let that happen again, not before they had the chance to talk. He didn’t see him the rest of the night, and he figured he wouldn’t see him again until they were both back in the city having thought through their actions. 

* * *

**_Summer tip #2: There is no “we” in summer. Only “u” and “me.” Find out where you stand before you find yourself stood up. Anyone can canoodle in July and August, but will he be gone by September?_**

Tina didn’t get around to sharing this information with Blaine, or Rachel for that matter, but over the summer, she finally found a boyfriend. It was weighing on her more than ever because she was unsure if it would still work. 

She met Mike while out of state with the Brainiacs academic decathlon team. The two bonded over their shared love for the arts. He was the most amazing dancer she’d ever seen, super athletic and handsome; he was more than she could have hoped for. Because he lived so far away, she’d figured he wouldn’t even want to continue dating in the fall, but almost every night they’d been apart, he called her, and when they spoke, they would talk for hours. 

Tina was also unsure if she should tell her friends because with her track record for love, and the fact that Mike wasn’t around, she thought they might not even believe her, which would be just too embarrassing. Thankfully for her, she never had to worry. 

Tina, like Blaine, was heading into her final year of school at a Brooklyn public high school. She’d dressed in a Topshop Peter Pan Smock Dress with the Mini Lover boots and black tights. [Born this way] Just before orientation, when she went to collect her textbooks, she saw a surprise face meeting her on the line. 

“MIKE!” she said running and leaping into his arms. “I didn’t know you were going to be in New York! This is so amazing. How long are you staying? I have so much I want to show you,” she said all before finally jumping down. He held her arms and beamed brightly. 

“I’m staying,” he said simply. She balked. 

“I think I heard you wrong. You said—” 

“I’m staying in New York. My parents got transferred from Cleveland. It all happened so quick! They were worried they were pulling me away from my school, but I’m totally fine with it. I asked to get transferred here, and they had an open spot. It’s official!” he said excitedly. Tina looked like she would pass out, but eventually started tearing up. 

“I’m so happy,” she said breaking into tears before Mike could ask her what was the matter. He kept smiling as he hugged her and let the other students ahead of them on the line. 

* * *

**_Tip #3: Take time to smell the flowers. It's true that all good things must come to an end, and August is no exception. They don't call it "fall" for nothing._**

Quinn took pride in herself always, which was why it hurt even more that she could be so stupid when it came to guys. At the White Party, she learned another lesson the hard way. If she was honest, and she was, she should have already known it: Never trust a Puckerman. 

Puck was an equal opportunist. No one mattered to him more than himself. When the chips are down, he’ll always choose to save himself and look out for number one. In her mind, she tried to align the man she saw waiting with flowers at the Jitney with the boy who disappeared for the summer—the guy who defended her from the loser college student with the perv who had a relationship with an older woman. 

Of course, once the summer was over, he came back to her. She was almost ready to allow it, if he’d had something worth saying, but every conversation they had made it clearer that they wouldn’t work as a pair. In a way, she should be glad he kept making it so difficult to like him; it made it easier for her to move on. She’d be ready for the next right guy when he came along, but until then, she had a bigger fish to fry, and it shared the same last name as Lil R. 

Typically, Quinn never would have considered plotting against an adult let alone a parent. Yet, when such a crazy morsel of information entered her life, what else could she do? Puck’s reputation was already pretty grimy—it was almost expected for something like this to happen. However, this could be devastating information for someone like Rachel who cared for her poor, sweet mother. Unfortunately for Rachel too, there was only one person—Quinn—who felt the needed to release all hell and fury on the other girl for being born. She pitied her for being such an easy target. She didn’t care if Kurt and the chipper brunette were now friends. It would make her feel 10x better to solve her Rachel problem once and for all. 

* * *

Kurt and Blaine hadn’t considered what would happen if they saw each other the morning after the White Party. It was obvious in their minds of all the possible options that the other would choose to take the train back to the city as it was the fastest and possibly the easiest so it was rather surprising when Kurt walked up to Blaine who was listening to his headphones while he read a local newspaper and held a coffee in his other hand. 

“Hi,” Kurt said kindly. Blaine was surprised for a multitude of reasons, but mostly because Kurt was making first contact rather than the other way around. 

“Hey, I thought you were gonna...” he began. 

“Take the train,” they said in unison. 

“Yeah, I was just gonna use some of that downtime to—” Blaine shrugged as he held his breath. He let it go. “I guess work on a crossword,” he sighed. They were both caught, and they knew it. 

“It’s fine. We can sit on a bus peacefully without it being a big issue.” 

“Yeah, no need to grope each other in the backseat or anything,” Blaine tried to speak casually, but his words were anything but. It lit up an idea in both of their minds, making an already tense situation, even more awkward. 

“I'm gonna sit over here,” Kurt’s eyebrows rose as he distanced himself. 

“Right, I'll be here.” Blaine could have hit himself. This wasn’t his best work. The part of his mind that he knew he needed to keep locked up at least for a short time while they figured them out was taking any opportunity to show itself. Kurt obviously looked amazing which made that even harder. He wore a multi-colored green Zara Floral Print shirt and mustard yellow pants. [Pompeii] 

The bus hadn’t even arrived yet, and he knew it was looking to be a long, hot trip. 

* * *

Choosing the fastest way back, Quinn took a helicopter from the Hamptons to the city with Brittany and Santana, leaving out a key person who with no better option resorted to taking the LIRR alone. Quinn, wearing a green-patterned Free People Dirty Dancing dress with a black sweater, still needed to plan a plot for Rachel’s final destruction. [Somebody to love S2] 

“I don’t know why I ever spend time on boys. It’s so exhausting,” she said aloud. 

“That’s what I’ve been saying, use ‘em and lose ‘em!” Santana shouted sipping champagne as Brittany cuddled into her chest. The blonde laughed like that was the funniest thing she ever heard. The brunette wore a blue and white Parker Kaitlyn Fit & Flare dress and shiny black Arika Nerguiz Paseo Mistico Tango shoes while the blonde wore an aqua Raga Dolman sleeve faux fur cardigan, black Sam Edelman ‘Louie’ boots, and cat graphic Marc by Marc Jacobs ‘Rue’ print tee. [Valerie S5] 

Quinn never spoke to them directly about it, but while it was just the three of them, high above the world, she wanted to ask. 

“What’s going on with you two?” Quinn asked. 

“What are you talking about?” Santana answered defiantly. Brittany could feel the tension in her body and voice and sat up slowly. 

“You’re awfully close. Are you official, like dating?” she continued. 

“Dating? No,” she shook her head. Brittany stood silent. 

“I don’t care about who you choose to love, Santana. I never have, and I never will. You don’t have to pretend in front of me,” she said softly. 

“We don’t...,” she shook her head looking between Quinn and Brittany. Santana would have to be the one who said the word. Quinn realized too late that she wasn’t there yet. 

“I’m sorry. It’s none of my business,” she apologized. 

Although Quinn gave her reassurance, albeit after the damage was done, Santana struggled with a whole identity crisis she’d never considered before. In her heart, there were more feelings for Brittany than she knew what to do with, but she couldn’t imagine doing anything about it. All her life she’d been told about what a girl was supposed to be, and who they were supposed to love. Santana had played their games for the longest, but guys were always disappointing. She thought if she could be with the right one maybe something would click for her, but the only time she felt the magical butterflies was with Brittany, who made her feel soft and vulnerable in a way that she could show to no one else. Brittany was the epitome of good. She didn’t have it in her to be anything but a sweetheart, and Santana knew that she wanted to keep that in her life for always. 

She was frightened now what would happen if everyone could see it. What if people were talking behind her back or worse what about if Gossip Girl decided to make a meal of her? She wouldn’t know how to act. In her world, she was untouchable and there was nothing anyone could say that would bother her, but it wasn’t always like that. It wouldn’t be like that if her secret got out, and she lost control of the narrative. 

When she looked at Brittany after being asked about their relationship, she saw in the girl’s face that if she were able to say what was in her heart, Brittany would admit to feeling the same. Instead, there was an impasse, an unspoken thing between them they never talked about. Imagining Brittany with anyone else hurt her too much to think about. She wasn’t entirely sure though if Brittany would wait for her forever to figure it out. 

**_Cheers to that, Quinn. Nothing says "welcome home" like a bottle of bubbly. And a scandal bubbling._**

* * *

Kurt knew that Blaine didn’t even mean to, but he kept making eyes over at him for the whole trip that was making it very difficult to focus on his fashion magazine. It wasn’t their fault that the only seats they could find were aisle seats next to each other in the far back. Kurt frowned only because he knew how much Blaine would have really liked the window seat. 

The proximity and public space made it entirely confusing. This was the man who he’d just last night completely debauched, looking as perfect as ever in pale blue acid-wash Ted Baker ‘Mordord’ Slim-Fit Chinos, periwinkle blue Ted Baker ‘Elwhite’ S/S Printed Polo, and blue SWIMS Rubber and Mesh Boat Shoes. [Pompeii] That sort of impure thinking was actually counterproductive to Kurt’s goal of reading the cover interview. 

Of course, instead of eating a Blaine snack that was completely unsexy like cheese puffs or a cronut—though if Kurt thought about it, the cronut-thing was actually sexy—he'd brought on board jumbo-sized chocolate-covered strawberries. 

“Could you believe they had this 6-piece set in the bakery? I couldn’t resist. I was going to save it, but I can’t hold out. Do you want one?” he said offering it generously to the coiffed gentleman. Kurt rejected it, but looked out of the corner of his eye as the other was entirely engrossed in its consumption. He ate half the box before he looked over at Kurt again. 

Kurt was trying desperately to stare straight ahead and cool down. The back of his neck was definitely going red, and the air conditioner could do nothing to stop it. There was a window of opportunity and bad ideas and as much as he hated being trashy in public places, he couldn’t handle another 3-hours without touching the other boy. He hastily tucked his magazine in the front pocket, quickly checked behind him, and waited for the next time Blaine looked over at him. 

Kurt put on a brave face and threw him a smirk. Blaine smiled back sweetly before he noticed any heat in his stare; when he did, he almost did a double-take. Kurt nodded at him and rose from his chair. Blaine eagerly followed him with his eyes, taking him in inch by inch. Kurt reached out his hand, and Blaine took it readily. Kurt dragged him behind him a few short steps to the empty lavatory. Blaine quickly and casually shut the door behind them. 


	4. Episode Two, Chapter 2

Sam kept his financial situation private for a load of reasons, but mostly because he didn’t want anyone to treat him differently, and he knew they would once they found out he was poor. Money always made things complicated especially on the Upper East Side. He knew when he was dating Quinn that she never really cared about those things, and he could always rely on her to be around. Kurt also would have been a good support if he was in trouble. As of yet, the only person who knew about Sam’s crisis was Puck. 

April had budded in when it came to ensuring Sam had someplace to stay back in the city. The Puckermans’ still had their own apartment with enough space for Sam to stay for a while without anyone ever really noticing considering how much time he typically spent there during the school year. She insisted they keep it all low profile with no other involvement.

Sam never wanted his friend to spend any money to take care of him. He wanted to figure it out on his own. He would work to find a job to get by once he was back in the city, maximizing on what he was already good at until he could pay for his own room. Puck never cared either way and would do whatever he needed to help his friend for as long as it took, but Sam was very independent about things like that and hated being indebted to someone else. 

“You’re not going to fight me about giving you a ride back into the city,” Puck declared. Sam often turned down Puck’s help, but this one Sam didn’t reject outright.

“Well yeah, unless you’re driving with someone else,” Sam responded. Puck smiled.

“You just love the limo!” he tussled with the blonde before throwing the final bag inside while the bellhop finished packing the trunk. “The liquor is all mine, sorry no sharing.”

“It’s like 10am,” Sam replied.

“It’s tequila time somewhere!” he goofed hopping into the large limo. For him, it was the only way to travel. It was always stocked when he entered and magically re-stocked when he ran low. He had enough space to leisurely sleep, but it was also fun to have a party guest... or three. 

Sam had never been much into personal cars or limos even when he did have the means, which was why he took the bus to school most mornings and cabs when he was traveling far. He’d usually hop along with friends where they were going to make the travel easier.

With the cold shoulder from Quinn again, Puck figured he would be better off focusing his attention on Sam until the guy was situated on his feet. He could never imagine going through what he’d been through in a year. Thankfully as much as he sort of hated his dad, at least he was around. Carole was pretty cool as a stepmom and life had never been hard for him. The only issues he had were ones he made for himself, but what he excelled in was making things better for others. Why have all the money in the world if he wasn’t about to use it? Puck guessed there was some part of Sam wishing he could he rely on Quinn to get him through his hard time, but since she wasn’t around for him, it was Puck’s time to excel at something.

**_Spotted: Noah Puckerman putting his BFF on speed dial. Is it the beginning of a beautiful bromance? Or just the end of Quinn's bid to be beckoned?_**

* * *

The only good thing about getting abandoned by her friends in the Hamptons, Rachel would guess, is that one is able to spend the day as they please and simply get on the next train if they want to miss the first one. This was how she spent her day, wandering around in shops and stumbling upon a music store. She had tons of sheet music at home already from all the Broadway classics that she dreamed of playing in one day like _Evita, Funny Girl,_ and _Oklahoma,_ but she wandered the shop until she found a section of some songwriters that she admired. 

Behind her, a curly-haired brunette in a Nudie ‘Utgang Exit’ graphic t-shirt under a hoodie and leather jacket spotted her and made the first move to introduce himself, “Lionel Richie, huh? One of my favorites.” [Hello]

“Oh my god, you’re Jesse St. James,” she froze looking into his blue eyes. “You’re a Broadway brat. You played Gavroche in Les Mis.” He smiled, barely acknowledging she was starstruck, something that commonly happened to him.

“And you’re Rachel Berry,” he responded. Rachel was shocked he knew her name. “I follow Gossip Girl,” he said in way of answer. “And... I caught your quaint school performance as Maria in ‘West Side Story’ this Spring; you’re talented,” he grinned and took the music book from her hands and walked away. She thought she’d melt from his approval. 

“I’m sure you’re wondering why you didn’t see me at the White Party? Well, my parents had a special invite to Liza Minelli’s conflicting end of summer party, and we couldn’t pass it up. Ms. Minelli personally knows my father, who’s a big-name producer in the biz, and my mother starred in ‘Cats,’ maybe you’ve heard of it.” Rachel was flabbergasted.

“How about we take this for a spin?” he said putting the song book on the piano as he flung a leg over the bench easily.

“Oh no, I couldn’t do that,” she laughed him off. He kept his gaze on her. “I’m not prepared to sing. My voice is—”

“Your voice will sound just right accompanying mine. What do you say?”

Rachel didn’t respond but cautiously sat down with him in her Kate Spade Radcliffe Yard Joanie Sweater with a graphic yellow bow. [Hello] He was smooth and easy to sing with. She rarely sang with boys that weren’t her brother or a performing partner in a show. She couldn’t help but notice how well their voices sounded together. She had to catch herself from accidentally falling for this boy she barely knew. They finished singing ‘Hello’ in perfect harmony.

“So, do you have a ride back to the city?” 

In Hampton speech, it felt like a marriage proposal, and her eyes went wide with love for the mystery boy sweeping in to bring her home.

* * *

“Since when are you hosting a party?” Santana said trailing behind Quinn in heels as the blonde adjusted flowers set on waist-height, round cocktail tables. She wore a short green and black Bailey 44 Hop on Pop Dress with a leather vest and black Steve Madden Timburr boots and knee socks. [Come see about me] “The last time I saw you, you were heading to your apartment. Then, you send me this surprise text. Am I missing something?”

“It’s not so much a party as small social gathering with people from school to celebrate the return to the city.” 

She didn’t acknowledge her friend as she continued surveying her kingdom to make sure everything was perfect. She was already polished in a sleeveless multi-colored Rebecca Taylor sequin silk dress, black Anthropologie Redux Jacket, brown belt and brown Børn Lira Boots. [Come see about me]

“Aren’t you already hosting a Back-to-School Party though?” Santana asked confused.

“Yes!” she answered sassily. “I just need a small pick-me-up since I left the White Party empty-handed. This will be the way for me to do that so please stop questioning me and help. I called Kurt, but he hasn’t answered. Who would choose to take a Jitney home? Such a waste of time... Where’s Brittany by the way?”

“She said something about being tired from the trip, so she wanted to nap.”

“Really? That’s all she said?”

“She was saying something about ‘helicopter lag’. I told her that wasn’t a real thing, but she wanted to sleep it off,” Santana said matter-of-factly. Quinn gave her a look. That wasn’t the craziest thing she’d heard the blonde say. Santana shrugged.

“Are you okay?” Quinn asked.

“Yes! Will you stop talking to me like that? We’re not _dating_ ,” she whispered the last word.

“I didn’t say anything!” she said defensively. “Except...”

“Of course!” she rolled her eyes.

“It is the start of a new school year. You could be whoever you want to be. We are seniors now. I have your back. Gossip Girl is a terror, but she’s never been very conservative. You’ll get a day of flack at the worst. Kurt came out years ago.” 

In a moment of honesty, Santana quieted herself and spoke.

“I’m not there yet,” she said. 

Quinn held her hands caringly.

“When you’re ready, I’ll be here,” she smiled. 

Santana eventually dropped her hands after the moment was over. 

“Do you even have a theme?” she said gazing at the flowers on the tables.

“Yes, very simple too. I’m calling it ‘Trios.’”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Music will be bands with three performers—Beastie Boys, Paramore, The Goo Goo Dolls, Nirvana, _Hell! t_ he Bee Gees. I’m thinking that if anyone wants to perform, then I’ll allow musical performances by solo artists, but they have to be sung in a trio.”

“Yeah, but—”

“No exceptions!”

“Okay, I know you think I lost all credibility in planning events after I helped Brittany with the whole dinosaur-themed cotillion fiasco, but that was actually a hell of a party, and I think I should assist in your party-planning ideas from now on because that is the dumbest shit I’ve ever heard! You can’t just set a random theme like that and expect people to show up with a last-minute invite.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Quinn smirked.

“What did I say that’s wrong?” Santana retorted.

“I expect everyone to show,” she said simply. Santana’s eyes blinked annoyedly. “Also, if it wasn’t clear, you and Brittany are my plus twos,” she said flaunting her two raised fingers and strutting away.

* * *

Sam was invited to stay with Puck until he could get on his feet, but he wasn’t about to sit back. He left Puck’s apartment soon after arriving to wander around the city. He had no idea what he was actually qualified for. He’d never had to work before. He barely even volunteered. He’d never make it as a barista since he couldn’t remember all those recipes, and he got very stressed thinking about customer service positions, and people yelling at him to move faster. He didn’t really care if it was a bit more physical, except he knew nothing about mechanics or construction. He’d need to be able to impress the boss enough to be considered an apprentice and start learning a trade, but that was something that wouldn’t get him paid fast. He needed a job, but he was running out of ideas of where when he smelled the grease of a nearby automotive shop: Anderson Tires & Lube. 

* * *

Blaine wanted to spend the night at Kurt’s, but the other boy pushed him off until he decided to go home. Kurt wanted him to stay, but he knew they still had work to do, and it would be wrong to pretend as if everything was fine. Blaine still needed to change into new clothes and see his dad to explain his last-minute escape to the Hamptons. Rachel never had to explain herself, but now wasn’t the time to open up that jar of worms. He decided to go to the gym to rid himself of all this extra energy from thinking too hard about Kurt and their non-existent, strictly physical relationship, which was driving him insane. 

* * *

Blaine was nowhere to be found in their Brooklyn apartment when Rachel walked through the front door. Jesse’s private car had dropped her off out front, and she was ready to giddily share all the juicy details with her brother or even Tina, but she didn’t see any sign of her either. 

Just after she put down her things, she got a text from her school friends that a last-minute social gathering planned by Quinn was happening that night so she wouldn’t get an early start to bed like she hoped. She quickly changed into a tennis-ball-print green Kate Spade Sonja dress and white knee socks with beige Ferragamo Patent ‘My Charm’ Low Pumps, and then was back on the road. [Big girls don’t cry]


	5. Episode Two, Chapter 3

She barely had a moment to look for anyone she knew before Quinn spotted her.

“Rachel! You’re finally here,” Quinn said a bit too eagerly.

“Quinn, what—you're excited I’m here?” Rachel asked dubiously.

“We’re friends, aren’t we?” she added earnestly. “I need to speak to you really quick actually. Follow me,” she said, walking ahead. Rachel not knowing any better followed quickly behind.

“The party looks great Quinn. I obviously didn’t get to see a lot of it yet, but I’m sure it’s a lot of fun,” Rachel shared warmly. 

Once the door was shut behind her, Quinn didn’t look all that interested in small talk. 

“Speaking as your friend, I heard some very important news that I think you’d like to know before it’s shared to the masses on Gossip Girl. I have it on good authority this information has already been shared with Gossip Girl so, really, it’s only a matter of time before she filters through the day’s emails,” Quinn said speedily.

“You’re scaring me a bit, Quinn. What’s all this about?” she spoke slowly.

“I think it’s best for you to see for yourself,” Quinn said putting her phone in Rachel’s hand. Rachel looked down confused. The two persons in the picture were unmistakable. She exhaled unevenly. 

“I don’t understand,” Rachel eventually sputtered out heartbrokenly.

“Well, that looks like your mom, Shelby, and that looks like Noah Puckerman.”

“This--” she said holding it away from her.

“If you’re still confused, it looks as if your mom and Puck are embracing... _romantically,_ ” Quinn chimed in.

_Lordy, lordy, look who's 40—or at least a well-preserved 38. We knew Puck had a thing for older women, but is this risky business or strictly business? What's this? Puck’s summer fling and Kurt’s ex are mother and son? Now there's a novel plot twist._

“This can’t be real. It's doctored!” Rachel teared up as she attempted to process the information. “Why would you do this?” 

“I can tell you for a fact it’s real. Puck told me about his sexual entanglement from this summer. Unfortunately, the whole affair wasn’t as private as he might have imagined, just with some slight digging... well—you can see—all kinds of things will pop up. He never ceases to amaze, but I think he really dropped the ball on this one. He’s always been interested in trash, but sometimes he sinks even lower than you can imagine,” Quinn stuck the knife in deeper.

In tears, the shorter girl raced away and banged on the button to the elevator to get herself far, far away as soon as possible. She needed to talk to Blaine. He would be able to explain and make sense of what she saw. She worried he wouldn’t believe her until her phone dinged, and the picture appeared, sent to her phone by Quinn. As much as she hated looking at it, she sent it to Blaine immediately and called him for help. 

* * *

Missing each other by only a few moments, Kurt showed up just after Rachel raced away. He was usually late for these kinds of events and thought he was early for Quinn’s party by his standards. He wore a gray and black Ashton Michael Adjustable Houndstooth Bowtie with two chains over a dark-colored button-down and mustard yellow Asos Skinny chinos. [Big girls don’t cry] He spotted the stage and caught the glowing Q in the spotlight soaking up the attention of an Unholy Trinity performance of ‘Come See About Me.’ Finn sat in the audience watching.

“What are you doing here?”

“What do you mean? I got an invite,” he said casually.

“Oh, I forget you have a phone.”

“I’ve had it for the whole summer, dude!” Finn exaggerated charmingly. “Quinn’s been looking for you all day. I overheard her talking to Brittany and Santana that she wanted to put out an APB. Where have you been?” he asked concerned.

“Nowhere!” Kurt lied easily. He spent a lot of time with Blaine after the bus, but he wasn’t about to go into it, especially not there of all places. The performance ended with an inflated round of applause for the host and her best friends. Quinn made a beeline to Kurt, stealing him from his brother. Santana and Brittany filled the empty space left behind.

* * *

In a separate locked door room, Quinn caught Kurt up on her theme, everything that had gone well so far, and which guests she knew wouldn’t be getting another invite. Eventually, as much as she hated it, the conversation drifted away from herself to Kurt. He didn’t think he’d share much, but the truth was he needed someone to know about Blaine.

“Oh!” Quinn said in surprise at the mention of his name. “I wondered where you went off to in the middle of the White Party, but I never could have guessed. I thought you two were...” 

“Over?” Kurt offered. He tried to explain as best he could, but Quinn’s guilt was now beginning to surface. “Are you upset with me? Did I make a big mistake getting involved with Blaine? I don’t want to hurt him again or get even more hurt this time. I just couldn’t live with that. I need your help,” he confided.

“Yeah, about that...”

“What?” he asked. He thought for a moment about why she could be acting so shady, and eventually, it clicked. “What did you do?!”

“It was targeted at Rachel, but I guess Blaine would also be indirectly effected...”

“What did you do?”

“In my defense, this was before I knew you were seeing each other. I didn’t know anything serious was happening with you too.” 

Kurt’s stare could have combusted a statue. She felt herself wither at his intensity. 

When he found out what she knew, and threatened, he went running after his friend. Because Quinn decided to host her party in the West Village, there was only one place he could have guessed Rachel would run. He called her number as he entered the park.

“Rachel, are you okay?” On the line, he heard her sigh and voice crack.

“I’m not, Kurt. I’m really not okay right now,” she cried. “This has to be the worst day of my life. I feel like I can’t breathe,” she hyperventilated. “I called Blaine, but he’s like an hour away, and I feel so alone.”

“You’re not alone,” he replied seriously. 

She huffed aloud in response feeling embarrassed about crying so publicly. 

“Turn around,” he said.

She looked behind her and could have broken into fresh tears of joy to see her friend there when she needed him most. She raced to hug him. He welcomed it gladly. 

He quickly let her know that he had nothing to do with Quinn’s plot and had no idea his stepbrother was so grimy. He also promised to stay with her until her brother showed up since he was already on the way. Rachel knew for sure that she wouldn’t be able to speak to her mother for a while. She broke into sobs again thinking off all of Manhattan learning about her mother but was comforted by Kurt who promised to work on damage control and ensure Quinn deleted her saved pictures.

* * *

Blaine didn’t know his sister and ex were friends until he got a follow-up call that Rachel was with Kurt at his apartment. He had a million and one questions he’d need to ask her later. 

Kurt listened to her vent for a while as they lounged in his living room before they got a knock on the door. Blaine was dressed smartly as always in a red and white Ben Sherman Wiltshire Check Button Down Collar shirt and a black Brooks Brothers Merino Vest with red and gray trim.

“Hey Blaine!” he smiled. Blaine looked wrecked but always glad to see Kurt.

“Hey, is my sister—?”

“She’s okay—she's okay! Come in.” 

Kurt was completely aware Blaine entering his apartment was the last thing he planned when he’d sent the other boy home hours ago. Now it was coming back to bite him in the butt. Thankfully, for the time being, Blaine was too emotional to be a flirt, and Kurt could just focus on comforting him and Rachel. She caught her brother up on the events of the night and things got very quiet for a while as they all processed the implications of what they now knew. 

“How do we know this isn’t a fake?” he asked cautiously. Kurt gave him a look. Blaine pouted. “I know my mo—Shelby—,” he corrected distancing himself from her, “has always been free-spirited and adventurous, but it still feels like a betrayal.”

“Do you think she knew who Puck was?” Rachel asked.

“I don’t want to talk about him. Next time I see him I don’t think I'll be able to control my fists from meeting his face.”

“Alright there, big guy, I don’t think we need to resort to violence to release your anger. Maybe you can just reach out to your mom and find out what happened from her,” Kurt said.

“I know what happened. I can see it right here,” he said dramatically gesturing to the phone on the table. “I don’t care what she was thinking. She wasn’t thinking about us. It’s also so gross. Even if Puck is 18, it’s really just...” Blaine shook his head.

“I can’t believe I let Quinn get the better of me. She knows I won’t be able to show my face around her with her hanging this over me.”

“I told you she’s burying it. If she’d have sent it to Gossip Girl, it would have been live by now. No one will ever have to know besides us,” Kurt said reassuringly.

“If she can’t, then we should go back to the party. She can’t win, not over this!”

“You want to go to a party right now?” Blaine asked incredulous, even Kurt was unsure.

“We should all go. We can even sing together. That would drive her insane!”

“Yeah, that’s what I’m worried about,” Kurt resisted. 

Rachel’s sad eyes made him lower his defenses and acquiesce. Blaine looked tired, but he rolled his eyes dramatically. It was always whatever Rachel said goes since they were little kids. Kurt smiled stiffly. 

“I don’t think the night can get worse,” he added. 

The amazing thing about living in New York City was that in one night you never knew where you’d end up. You could easily zig-zag up and down the entire city.

* * *

Thankfully, a bold statement like that, which could easily have blown up in the trio’s faces, didn’t jinx their luck for the rest of the night. 

When they arrived back at the party, Quinn rolled her eyes at Rachel. She couldn’t believe she’d let herself be talked down by Kurt of all people. On top of that, her dates to her party couldn’t be bothered with her; in the corner, she saw that Brittany and Santana had cornered Finn, and he was slowly beginning to warm to the duo’s attention. 

An already shaken Rachel looked absolutely distraught seeing them together. It was obvious what they were trying to do, and she couldn’t believe she called them her friends. Clearly, they had no idea what something like that would do to her. The last thing she could imagine after Shelby and Puck was Finn with Santana. It hurt her core. 

Quinn was equally unhappy with her friends’ choice of prey for their seduction tactic. She had no idea what had happened since the helicopter ride. She knew that Brittany had gone home alone for a bit, and it must have been Santana’s plan in the interim to throw the scent off herself. Whenever she felt threatened, she tended to sink back into her old routines. Nothing was better than recruiting Brittany for a threesome, which could be an easy camouflage for her love of the blonde. She hoped it wouldn’t get that far because she had it on good authority that Finn was still a virgin, and she hoped they’d treat him better than the others.

Rachel was almost ready to leave the party when she saw the three of them together, but she was reminded of her own words not to give up and let the enemy win. The only way she could win was with a song. She never lost a sing-off. She took the stage with Blaine and Kurt, who were friends over anything else. They started with Kurt’s choice first, ‘No One is Alone,’ before shifting into an encore performance with her song choice, ‘Big Girls Don’t Cry.’ 

It was easiest for Rachel just to stay with them for the rest of the party, regardless of how much Kurt and Blaine might have wanted to get some time alone. Their first and only opportunity to get a break from her and some time alone was at the end of the night. 

Kurt lent Rachel his car to get back in Brooklyn. 

“Wait, Blaine! Aren’t you coming?” Rachel asked about her brother keeping the door propped open, expecting her brother to slide in next to her. Blaine looked to Kurt for his plans on what they might do that night. Kurt saved him by announcing that Blaine would be going with him since he said they still needed to talk about their relationship. Blaine nodded in answer.

With Blaine in tow, Kurt went back to his apartment. It should have been pretty innocent, deal with their feelings and maybe just watch a show if they were in the mood after, if anything, but with Blaine, of course, it was anything but innocent. 

_This_ was the bubble that would burst. The explosion to blow up in their faces, but for one more night, at least, it was simple and right just being together without expectations or labels.

**_Every summer, vacationers traverse the globe in search of new sights and experiences. But when it comes to scandal, I'll take Manhattan every time. Welcome home, Upper East Siders. You know you missed me. X.O.X.O., Gossip Girl._ **


End file.
